Fuerte discusión
by SaKaSu
Summary: Sasuke tuvo varias semanas pesadas en su trabajo al punto que no comía con su esposa y llegaba de madrugada a la casa; ella tenía una noticia que darle pero por ello, no tenía la oportunidad de decirlo, bastará un papel para cambiar sus vidas.


Acababan de llegar de una cena de negocios del trabajo de él, desde que salieron del restaurante no se había pronunciado palabra alguna. Por parte del azabache no era de extrañarse pero el silencio de ella, indicaba que algo de importancia acontecía. Él se había quitado el saco; ella pareció huir cuando guardaba su abrigo en el armario y lo vio aproximarse.

Sasuke no era de los que hacían la pregunta "¿Estás bien?" cuando era obvio que algo la perturbaba pero si no hacía la cuestión, no era por que no le importara el bienestar de su esposa, si no que él sabía la razón de su malhumor.

Cuando novios y a primeros meses de casados, le bastaba con abrazarla por detrás y besar su fino cuello para contentarla, era su manera (sin palabras), de decir "lo siento" o "te amo", pero tantas recientes ausencias en las comidas y llegadas tarde a la casa, había quitado el efecto del sensual beso.

Aventó sin prejuicios el saco azotando la puerta del clóset; en último intento colocó sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja, la sentía subida de peso, pero centímetros antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con su piel, ella se alejó sentándose frente al tocador. Lanzó un suspiro inaudible y miró la perfecta figura despojarse con pulcro los lentes de contacto para regresar a sus ojos los anteojos de color café. Su cabello estaba completamente recogido a excepción de unos mechones a los lados y su chongo estaba adornado con una hermosa flor blanca; un perfecto maquillaje para evento nocturno y un vestido verde de cóctel con pronunciado escote en la espalda. Él solía estallar en celos que no expresaba en palabras al verla con ese vestido o un segundo en color rojo con escote en otro ángulo, pero en ésta ocasión ni gesto hizo de su molestia, pues sólo le aumentaría los disgustos a ella.

—Karin…

—Mañana iré con las chicas de la oficina a la despedida de soltera de Tenten, se casa el domingo.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de la boda? ¿Planeas ir sola?

—Iría con mi marido pero estas últimas semanas ha estado frecuentemente ausente que parece, estoy soltera, así que tal vez invite a algún amigo para que me lleve.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró por el espejo y al verla buscar sus desmaquillantes, se acercó imponente al notar que la fémina no se molestaría en escucharlo. La volteó para verla a los ojos y dejó en segundo plano la sorpresa en la expresión de ella.

—¡Entiende que he estado trabajando!

—Si, noto el martirio de tu trabajo a lado de esa mujer.

—¡Es mi jefa! —se alejó de ella para sentarse a la orilla de la cama— Y por cierto, es casada.

—A mi no me lo pareció —volvió a contemplarse en el espejo—, no dejaba de decir "Sasuke-kun", con esa estúpida sonrisa mientras te jalaba del brazo…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era demasiado tarde para que eso fuera posible pero Karin no toleraría pretextos de él y se levantó de la silla para abrir. En la mirilla divisó un hombre pelirrojo de ojos castaños, al no conocerlo temió abrir pero al ver llegar a su marido tras de ella abrió la puerta por impulso.

—Buenas noches, usted debe ser la señora Uchiha.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Lamento la hora pero... —notó al azabache detrás de la mujer y sonrió amablemente—, buenas noches —regresó la mirada a la fémina—. Soy Satoshi Sasori, mi esposa Sakura me envió a devolverle esto —antepuso a él un bolso de mano negro que hacía juego con el collar que ella llevaba puesto—, saldremos de viaje en unas cuantas horas y decidimos traerlo, pues no sabemos cuando los veríamos.

Entre el enojo causado por los anteriores días y los celos que carcomían, la pelirroja había olvidado su bolsa y de no ser que en ese momento ese hombre lo mencionaba, ni siquiera se habría cordado de que tenía una.

—Gracias —recibió el objeto con humildad—, lamento las molestias.

—No disculpen la hora. Me retiro, pues me gustaría dormir algunos minutos antes de partir. Buenas noches.

—Sakura es una amiga de la escuela, por eso se comportaba así.

Ella cerró la puerta y al dar la media vuelta, notó la penetrante mirada de Sasuke que le decía "te lo dije". La moza, quien era orgullosa, no admitiría su error y aunque la tal Sakura estuvieses felizmente casada, no lo libraría a él de la culpa de las ausencias.

Ambos volvieron a la habitación, él tras de ella a distancia y notó que del bolso cayó un papel que no dudo en leer. Perturbado por el contenido, apresuró el paso deteniendo a su mujer en medio de la habitación mostrándole el documento.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—¿Crees que no lo intenté? ¿Cuándo me has visto cocinar tanto? —se soltó de su agarre— Insistía con la comida para darte la noticia pero en último momento cancelabas y por las noches llegabas cuando ya dormía…

Él se limitó a abrazarla enmudeciéndola, la soltó con delicadeza y del cajón del mueble postrado a lado de la cama sacó un sobre mostró a Karin, una inevitable sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pero luchaba por detenerla pues no sabía si ella lo tomaría a bien.

—Pensaba compensarte con eso pero creo que ya no podremos aprovecharlos.

Ella notaba el impacto que la noticia le había causado, de reojo lo vio sentarse en la cama al tiempo que la jalaba para sentarla a ella en sus piernas. La pelirroja no se opuso pues su curiosidad por saber el contenido del sobre le ganaba, así que lo abrió a prisa: dentro, halló un par de boletos de avión a España, país que ella siempre había querido visitar.

—Hoy dan inicio mis vacaciones, pensaba llevarte a Valencia pero…

Ella se lanzó a abrazar a su esposo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, calló sus labios con un fuerte beso que él no dudó en responder, extrañaba esa forma suya de emocionarse cuando él se le acercaba y principalmente anhelaba poder tener tiempo para estar con ella.

—Eres un idiota —musitó con una amplia sonrisa aturdiendo al azabache— ¡No vuelvas a dejarme al margen de las cosas!

Él la miró acusadoramente pues advertía que ella había hecho lo mismo con él; ella comprendió el reproche pero no era momento de avivar enfados y malentendidos, detalles como esos la hacían ver que Sasuke aún la amaba.

—Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

—Diez semanas —pegó su frente a la de él con una sonrisa traviesa—, aún puedo viajar.

—Nos quedamos, en otra ocasión iremos —se dibujó una sonrisa ante la insistencia de su esposa—, no quiero ver nacer a mi hijo allá.

Ella hizo pucheros, pero en realidad ya no le importaba el viaje como tal, sentía la dicha de sentirse querida por él, de saber que esos días de incertidumbre habían terminado y que ahora, un pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre mostraría al mundo ese amor mutuo.

Para cualquier mujer, un viaje no sería suficiente como perdón a esos momentos de abandono, pero su marido no era cualquier hombre, era un hombre que sólo realizaba detalles como esos a personas de su aprecio, nunca decía sus planes hasta estar seguro de que se realizarían. Sasuke era un hombre frío, que sólo con ella y en momentos de dicha, podía expresar lo que realmente sentía.

—Te amo.

Cerró los ojos con intención de volver a juntar sus labios con los de él, pero antes de ese contacto, él la había imitado nublando su visión con los párpados.

—Yo también te amo.

**FIN**


End file.
